<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What A Valentine's Day by thespookiestparker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731277">What A Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespookiestparker/pseuds/thespookiestparker'>thespookiestparker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Fluff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespookiestparker/pseuds/thespookiestparker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wanted Valentine's to be special, so he was finally able to give Tony the greatest gift of all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Fluff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What A Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve had everything planned, down to a T. He wanted Tony to be wined and dined, let him be as happy as he could be before the nerve-wracking news. </p><p>After they’d gotten married, they talked about children. There was one child, in particular, they were looking to adopt, but it’d been weeks since they’d heard anything and they were starting to lose hope. </p><p>That was, until Steve found a letter from the adoption agency that morning. </p><p>He didn’t want to open it without Tony, so Steve made his husband’s favorite dinner, paired with red wine and some tall candles. </p><p>The shorter man was due to be home any minute now from a meeting on the other side of the state. </p><p>God, he hoped it was good news. </p><p>The blond heard the elevator ding and turned, dimming the lights. He put on a bright smile as his love walked through those doors with a gasp. </p><p>“Honey, I’m hom—oh my god, Steve.” </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, honey.” he smiled, walking over and pulling him in close to kiss him softly. </p><p>“Babe, this is amazing! You did all this?” Tony asked, following Steve past roses and candles to their table, clad in a red tablecloth as well as everything Steve had carefully prepared for the night ahead. </p><p>Steve pulled his chair out for him and Tony smiled, settling in for dinner. </p><p>After each of their meals had been consumed as well as a good portion of the wine bottle, Steve cleared his throat to speak. </p><p>“Sweetheart, there’s something we should talk about—“</p><p>“You promised me you wouldn’t break up with me on a holiday!” Tony interrupted, holding a finger up to Steve’s lips to silence him as the younger man chuckled, moving his hand away. </p><p>“Tony, we’re married, I’m not breaking up with you, but we got something in the mail today that I thought we should open together.”</p><p>Steve watched Tony’s face go from panicked to confused then concerned within seconds as he pulled the letter out of his pocket. He handed it over to let the man he loved to read the neat writing on the envelope. </p><p>“I didn’t want to open it without you...so we can deal with it together, no matter what it is.” he nearly whispered, taking hold of Tony’s free hand and scooting closer.</p><p>Once they’d opened it, there was a tense silence as they read through it simultaneously. When they finished, Steve gasped and put a hand over his mouth, his head coming to rest on Tony’s shoulder as both of their eyes teared up. </p><p>The brunet left a kiss on his husband’s lips in happiness because they’d done it.</p><p>They were going to be parents and finally starting a family like they’d wanted for such a long time, getting the happy ending they deserved. </p><p>The beginning of a new chapter of their life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>